protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caulifla
Caulifla (カリフラ. Karifura) is a saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso (former captain of the Sadala Defense Force) and was the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a fairly tall girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them, and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such such wimps. This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man, showing disrespect to him. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she unintentionally ignored Kale. This love is further amplified in her rematch with Goku, one which she states, and still hopes to obtain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue, in which after Goku promised to teach the Super Saiyan 3 to her, she was seen to be grateful, still promising to obtain the Super Saiyan Blue and beat him, which Goku looks forward to, alongside seeing her power grow. During her second fight with Goku, Caulifla was shown to have gained respect for the much older Saiyan, citing she will continue to go further beyond, a feat Goku aims to see. Relationships Super Saiyan Transformations Trivia Gallery EpwnLxU.jpg|Caulifla's character sheet. Uo88nJkr.png Caulifla_ssj2_by_saodvd-dbhp7fi.png|Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2). Category:Tomboys Category:Females Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Leaders Category:Feminists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:LGBT Protagonists Category:Chi Masters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:In love Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Revived Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Amazons Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Redeemed villains Category:Universal Category:Pirates Category:Spoiled Sweet